characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Ideas
Michael Characterization Jump-in Points Michael is *Considerate, compassionate, protective, a bit posh, slightly socially awkward though notably less so than he used to be around Alana, has pretty deep seated goals that he can go to a very dark place to achieve but his mind itself and his family would be capable of pulling him out of it with some difficulty. Michael's compassion extends to such a degree that for even miniature things Michael is known to act extremely seriously, doing his best to ensure no harm comes to his family in Requiem, even if it should mean something as trivial as just moving someone out of a pool. While Michael does analyze every theoretical consideration and acts in a manner to reduce the possibility space to a sample space in which a given favourable outcome occurs, to some extent he is notably pragmatic, capable of ignoring the chaos around him in the world to insist that others come along to their safety. **That being said, despite his social awkwardness, Michael has a unique brand of confidence that comes about from when someone decides to challenge his ideals or pick on someone Michael sees as misfortunate or disadvantaged, believing that his position above others should be used to assist those below him on their journey to their own personal ascension. As a result, Michael has always hated those who would bully others, and his genuine heart and ability to burn with an intense passion in order to accomplish a given task at times will cause him to do things on his own. *He is also extremely smart, and has a large living quarters in the basement fully decked out with arts and crafts rooms, kitchens, automated helpers, a bird feeder, a gaming and arcade room, artificial fireplace, personally crafted television set, micro-supercomputer at a desk in his room, a bathroom with a jacuzzi, shower, automatic toilets and a miniature pool all maintained through artificial ventilation, artificial ambient lighting and much more. This room is modular, and has demonstrated the ability to be transmogrified into a world-class hospital and forensics research lab, his actual non-medicinal lab making use of the expansive area where he does research into various things. *Michael due to his vast intellect however blames almost every crucial or bad occurence that happens on himself, believing that to some extent he is the one to cause things; or rather, his inaction in taking preventive steps is as bad as causing it to occur. Due to this, Michael takes it upon himself with the utmost urgency to utilize his intellectual genius and scientific ingenuity to save those who matter the most to him, becoming deathly serious in his concern and his conviction. **More specifcally however, this is magnified when this strikes a familial tone, as Michael has been traumatized by losing his mother at a young age. Subsequently losing the majority of his new family at the Reiss Orphanage, Michael despite logically knowing he is not directly at fault feels the guiilt of not stopping it all. His quiet, almost brooding nature is a result of this, as Michael to some extent does not want to socialize with others. However, Lyon, Jacqueline and Alana's presence enable him to seemingly step out of this shell ever so often, engaging in conversation with his family and enjoying himself more than he would typically allow himself to. *Michael also resents his non-human nature as a young Blood Breed Elder, seeing in himself the potential to become as monstrous as his father when in fact this very fear and resentment are the signs that he could never descend to such a point. Michael directs his resentment inwards, towards himself, both for his failure and his self-perceived monstrous state of being. Being terrified of becoming his father is what manifests as his Shadow, being the part of him he considers to be his worst characteristics. *Michael's morality does make him aware that killing is wrong, and he does not want to kill any innocent bystanders or get them killed. However, against members of HYDRA, the CJA, and other forces, Michael's attacks will not be restricted by the potential of death unless their lives serve him, others or the greater good some general purpose whether it be information that can be interrogated or a person that can be convinced.